Sun
by Yvy
Summary: S5. Dylan receives some confusing information from Trance. He has a sun? What does Beka have to do with it? Discontinued... Sorry guys.
1. Sun

I was thinking how much confusion you could get from a simple word especially how confused Dylan would get with one word in particular.

* * *

The Seefran air was clear, the Seefran sky was a dusty yellow and the Seefran people were nothing other than depressed. That included Dylan's 'crew'.

"Alright gang." No one answered, turned round or even acknowledged Dylan's presence when he called them a gang. _Where's the team spirit?_ He thought sarcastically to himself.

"Hello?" None of them looked around. They were all there all apart from Beka; she had been acting funny lately, ever since they had... well ever since Dylan had well and truly ruined their already strenuous relationship for good. Where Beka was, was anybody's guess.

Dylan let out a breathe and sat down next to Trance, who was smiling at a pack of cards. He carelessly flung his jacket over the back of the metal stool. He glanced up to see Harper and Rhade arguing at the bar about something. Dylan noticed with some amusement that Doyle was flicking broken glass at the drunken Nietzschean and he hadn't even noticed.

"Hello Dylan." Trance sang, a wide smile on her golden face, but still she didn't look up from her cards. Dylan smiled back, glad that Seefra had not changed at least one of his friends. He conveniently forgot she couldn't remember her life, her friends or the answer to any of her own riddles.

"What are you up to?" Dylan watched as Trance shuffled and reshuffled the cards, placed them down, smiled and started it all over again.

"Watching the future."

"Oh. Anything good happen?"

"Yes. Bad stuff too though." She returned her attention fully to the cards before her.

She gasped as she placed a card with two upside down nines on the table.

"Something go wrong?" Dylan watched in wonder at Trance's reaction to a pack of tatty, old cards, which only the day before had caused him to lose to Rhade. A drunken, cocky Rhade at that.

Trance's eyes were wide as she gazed up at Dylan, a look of pure shock on her face. The shock soon gave way to an even bigger smile; her whole face seemed to shine. She was about to speak when she noticed Beka walking into the bar.

"Beka." Trance smiled and waved at her the blonde woman, Beka gave a small smile back, she wasn't feeling well and was hardly in the mood for the perky, sun princess. Beka avoided the empty seat next to Dylan and sat down at the other end of the small table, groaned and rested her head in her hands.

"Beka? Are you alright?" Dylan asked.

Beka snapped back something that made Trance gasp again and was quiet.

Dylan's blue eyes shot back to Trance and he asked her again what had made her gasp.

Trance chewed her pink lip, wondering whether the information she had seen would screw things up if she told Dylan, especially if she told Dylan now.

"I, um. Dylan you have a sun coming."

Beka looked up, a frown forming on her face. Her hair hung limp on the sides of her face as she looked feverishly from Dylan to Trance. They didn't notice.

"No, Trance your sun is coming. Remember?"

"So is yours." She smiled, leant forward and patted a confused looking Dylan on the shoulder.

"What?"

"You'll understand sooner or later." The enigma that was Trance Gemini was back.

Dylan frowned and looked across at Beka; she only shrugged, trying to make sure that Dylan didn't see the tears forming in her eyes. _Come on Valentine, just leave- don't let the man see you cry. In fact, don't cry._

Harper sauntered over clutching a glass of rum he had stolen off Rhade.

"What's up with you Beka? You look upset"

"Mr Harper, with Beka something is always 'up'." Dylan replied wearily, avoiding the look of anger her received from Beka. Who no doubt would now charge him double for whatever cargo she hauled for him next.

"Harper I am not an avatar of a sun am I? Was there a memo I didn't get?"

"No? Why?"

"Apparently I have a sun approaching."

"Hah! Good luck with that."

Trance smiled at Harper and then at Dylan and shrugged her shoulders, she wasn't saying anymore than that. She was beginning to wonder whether she should have said what she said in the first place.

"Anyone else got any ideas? Beka?"

Refusing to look Dylan in the eye, she made her excuses and left. Fast.

"She is in a seriously bad mood lately." Commented Harper. "Sheesh, she seems to be mad at everyone, mostly Dylan. So Dylan, what did you do to piss the usually overly Beka Valentine off this time?"

Dylan groaned and folded his arms. "Drop it Harper."

"You must have done something."

He raised his eyebrows at the group, Doyle had skipped over curious by the discussion, Rhade however had fallen asleep.

"Dylan you must have done something." Doyle echoed Harper's words but still Dylan was silent. He had no wish to share that night with them, the night he and Beka had finally, after years of jumping around the subject, and they had "done the deed". Her words- not his.

It had been good. Sweet. And he had woken up the next morning to find Beka gone. Five weeks later and she was still attempting to avoid him. He missed Beka. The old Beka. The one he could talk about anything with. Now she was different and Dylan had a strong feeling it was too much his fault. He really had loved the woman, in which way he had never been quite sure. She was just Beka.

"Dylan?"

He was flung back to the present. _Forget her body on yours Hunt and move on._ It was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I have to go."

He stood up, grabbing his faded, beige jacket as he rushed out of the bar. The riddle of his sun, not Trance's spinning round his head.

"I need a shower." He muttered to himself, homeward bound for the Andromeda. This, by not much of a coincidence, was where Beka had decided to head an hour after Dylan had taken that wanted shower.

Walking through the quiet corridors of the once magnificent ship Beka tried bravely to knock on Dylan's door and speak to him. It was important.

She continued walking aimlessly having not yet found the courage.

"Damn it." She moaned to herself. Her head hurt, she felt slightly sick and wanted desperately to sleep. She also still felt like crying. Dylan was going to hate once she told him what she had to say. Life sucked.

"Beka- hi."

Beka's eyes flew open as she turned around to see Dylan. Dylan, who at that moment was walking towards her. _Do I have time to run? _

He drew closer, smiling slightly but ultimately looking confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"I uh, I was looking for you?"

"Are we finally going to talk about... about us? Is there an us?"

"It was one time Dylan."

_One great time._

"So that is a no then?"

"Not completely. Dylan. There is something I have to tell you. Or ask you, or I don't know. " She trailed off and her blue eyes flitted up to Dylan. His eyes had gone all misty. Beka wondered why.

"Beka."

"Shut up. Let me speak first. Please?" Her voice had gone quiet; Beka could feel her heart beating ferverently in her chest. "Have you figured out what Trance was on about yet?"

_Way to go Valentine, you chickened out._

"No, and to be honest, I don't know if I want to know. I have enough going on without Trance saying I have a sun as well as her."

_Just tell him._

"What if it isn't a bright, shiny, sun in the sky kind of sun?" Beka asked, he voice barely more than a whisper, she watched as Dylan began to understand what she meant.

"I don't like black hole suns either. Why do you think she means my black hole is coming? 'Cause I really don't want to go through all that again."

Beka shook her head. She bit her lip as she stared straight ahead.

"No, Dylan I mean not a sun, but a baby. Your son."

Beka's words hit Dylan like a ton of space rock. He looked down at Beka, to see her shaking hand resting lightly on her stomach.

"You're um... you're?" He tried to speak. He ran his hand through his hair as he tried to comprehend what she had said.

"That's great." He said sarcastically, immediately regretting it. Beka stood there trying desperately not to cry. Praying Dylan would step up.

"Please don't make me do this alone Dylan." In that moment she looked like a child herself, scared stiff of the unknown, of where regretted actions had led her. But was it regretted? Dylan was a good guy. She wondered whether something good could come of this. A baby less than a centimetre across could hardly be scary?

Dylan took a deep breath and moved closer to Beka. He put his hands gently on her arms as he tried to think of something to say.

"Is it mine?" _Of __course,__ it is mine. She would not be standing here if it wasn't. _

Beka nodded, slightly offended- but there would be time for that later. "Yes. _He _is yours."

"It's a boy. That explains the sun thing then. Son, sun. I see it now. Damn it."

Beka attempted a smile- it did not come. Stepping back from Dylan she looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry Dylan."

"It's not your fault. We both had a part in it."

_I am being __very__ calm about this, Beka's pregnant. I should be panicking, smiling, __and feeling__ something, anything. _

Then suddenly the full weight of the situation hit him and realised he was going to be a dad. A father. To a baby son.

"I think I need to sit down."

* * *

**Should I continue or just leave it as a oneshot?**


	2. Yellow

It had been a few days since their meeting on the Andromeda, Dylan had turned rather pale and excused himself- they hadn't talked since. Beka wondered what there was even to say. According to Harper, he had been walking around with a face like Rhade's for 3 days and snapping at every single bozo who cheated at the card games.

She was having the baby and that was that. Dylan could play a big a part as he wanted but she was not going to do it on her own. That was certain.

Sighing to herself, she glanced over at Harper, who was engaged in idle chitchat with Beka's oh-so-favourite Nietzschean, they were arguing over the finer points of being drunk. Beka, however, was staying well away from any alcohol for the simple reason of it made her stomach feel like it was trying to escape. Gazing down at her half-empty glass of water, she didn't hear Dylan approach until he was sat down next her, holding a wilting, yellow flower.

He coughed. Beka raised her head slightly, squinting up at Dylan, who held his hand roughly out to her.

"This is for you but I think it may be dead. Sorry."

"Why did you get me a flower?" Beka asked, her voice sounded cold. She did, however take the flower.

"Many reasons, Beka. Numero uno, it is to congratulate you or us on the baby..." Beka yapped at that and brought her hand to cover Dylan's still open mouth.

"Shh! They don't know. Well Trance does, the little... Anyway shut it, they don't know and I wanna keep it that way- at least until we figure out how we are going to do this thing, alright?"

Dylan nodded, he too was nervous about telling everyone, and carefully removed Beka's hand.

"I also wanted to apologise for just walking off."

"Yeah, that was mean."

"So." The silence was uncomfortable. "Are you sure, absolutely sure it's mine? Not Peter's?"

Beka looked down at the table.

"It's not Peter's. " But still she looked at the table, avoiding eye contact with her one time Captain.

"So you have no definite proof that it's mine?" Dylan was starting to get a bit agitated.

"You know what Dylan. Yes, I do have proof ok. Several scans that Andromeda did, also the baby is fine- thanks for asking. Just go to hell."

_We're already there._

She threw the flower down on the table and stormed out of the bar, leaving a confused Dylan in her wake.

"Beka." Dylan shouted after her. He rose quickly up out of his seat and followed her out of the door.

"Damn it Beka wait!"

Weaving through the crowds of Seefrans Dylan kept his head up looking for the blonde head that was bobbing further up ahead. If he guessed correctly, and if he knew Beka, which he did, she was heading for the Maru. He couldn't help thinking how much more complicated life had become on Seefra. Rhade was a jaded mess. Trance was an amnesiac sun. Doyle was the reincarnation of his once great ship. Andromeda was dead in space. Beka was carrying his child, along with being the Mother of all Nietzscheans. Whereas, Harper was _still _a super genius. Go fish.

"Beka!" He shouted again.

He was running now.

Soon he was at the Maru, but there was no sign of Beka.

He tried the door, expecting a wad of abuse and to have to stand outside for half an hour begging to be let in, instead the door slid noisily open. That was sure to notify Beka that she had company. He strode on in glancing around at the decaying ship. It was in need of a good paint job. The door slid shout behind him as he moved deeper into the ship.

"Beka?" He called out.

"My ship's falling apart." Dylan felt that that was surely a metaphor for something. Then he saw Beka curled up in the corner, sitting on the floor, it looked like she was about to cry. The site broke his heart.

"You're probably right."

"Bucket of bolts hey?"

"Beka. We need to talk about this, without one of us running off."

"If I talk to you about it then it's real, and if it's real then I get scared." Beka whispered, her voice breaking at the last syllable. Dylan crouched down in front of Beka and took her hand.

"You don't wanna talk do you?"

She shook her head, her blue eyes looking up at him, a faint smile brushed over her lips as she remembered how much she had enjoyed spending time and saving the universe with this man.

"I'll leave you alone then." He brushed her cheek with his hand and motioned to go but Beka swiftly brought her arm up and grabbed at his wrist.

"Please stay?"

The air was still as Dylan stood there. _For how long?_

_Forever would be nice. _

He sat down beside Beka and put his arm around her shoulder, relishing in the closeness and the human contact he craved from the woman who confused the hell out of him. He felt her move under his arm to try and get comfortable, feeling her head rest lightly on his shoulder. He felt slightly annoyed at hinself too, this was what had got them into their current predicament in the first place.

* * *

Meh, I don't like this chapter so much. 

I think they need an argument.


	3. You're an ass

**There are too many characters in one scene. It's hard to keep track.**

* * *

Beka and Dylan had had their little talk, Dylan had been being a _complete _moron to her since he had found out but a quick slap around the face and some tears had sorted that one out. Dylan had been scared it was not his baby; Dylan had been scared that Beka was going to run; Dylan had been scared about everything apparently. So they had sat- for more than hour- discussing all they could think of surrounding the logistics of this baby and had come to some kind of understanding. Relations seemed to be getting better. Beka glanced across the table and caught Dylan's eye, he gave a faint smile back at her and continued honourably not to cheat at cards.

"Hey! Rhade, stop cheating." Harper burst out, flinging his hands dramatically over his cards to stop the drunken Nietzschean from his surreptitious peeking.

"It's only cheating if you get caught." He slurred back, raising his bottle to Harper.

"Yeah Rhade and you _got_ caught." Beka replied, poking him roughly on the arm. A sea of quite laughter passed all around the table. Rhade may be drunk but he sure knew when he was being laughed at.

"Sorry, oh great Matriarch." Rhade said, the sarcasm greatly apparent. He smiled crookedly at Beka-who only wrinkled her nose and moved further away from the stench of the alcohol. Rhade laughed as he saw what Beka was doing and took another swig from the bottle marked 'drink me'.

"Ah yes, Matriarch! What are you gonna do to punish Rhade? " Harper teased, shooting a grin at Beka. "A quick whipping perhaps?"

"Harper!" Dylan's deep, shocked voice called out for Harper to stop with the jokes. Beka looked gratefully over at him, but Dylan was too busy glaring at Harper to notice. _Maybe daddy will step up, _she said inwardly resting a hand lightly on her lower stomach.

"Sorry Boss, but if Beka doesn't want the jokes, she shouldn't have slept with Peter. Beka, your love-life sucks." Harper said nonchalantly but seeing the look on her face, he shut up and got back to the game of cards he was losing.

"It's not that bad is it?" Beka asked quietly, looking down at the table.

"Take some advice Beka, heavily screen any potential guy in the future beforehand so you know if they're going to hurt you or not." Harper piped up concerned- once again, about his best friend's perchance for choosing crappy men.

"Or allow us to choose someone for you!" He added excitedly. Rhade nodded along with this, hell he'd nod along with anything in his state.

"Harper, I wouldn't take advice from you on the subject of _my_ love life when you haven't had a girlfriend in oh... about ten years... Rhade here." She said gesturing to him , flailing her hands wildly, like a woman possessed. "Is a drunken mess who sleeps with anything with breasts and a pulse. Dylan's last decent relationship was more than three hundred years ago. And Trance for god's sake- fell in love with a moon."

The room was silent at Beka's little outburst, she'd gone too far. _Oops..._But to be quite honest her 'friend's' love lives were rather absurd. Looking up she realised that all eyes were now on her, Trance looked like she was going to cry, Dylan had his head in his hands and Rhade was laughing- again. Seefra was doing wonders for everyone's ability to handle others.

"What's so funny Rhade?" She asked exasperatedly.

"You are hardly one to talk, Beka. Attacking all of us like that. So how about we talk about your previous lovers?" Rhade smiled at Beka again- this could not end well.

He glanced around the table to see the card game affectively over. Catching Dylan's eye, Rhade appeared to have an epiphany and on he continued. _Why is no one stopping him? _Beka wondered. On some twisted level, perhaps everyone wanted to know what he was going to say next.

"So which one is worse? The one who tried to infect you with the abyss? The one who you struck a deal with, who then tried to kill you? The one who turned you into the Matriarch? Or how about the one who got you pregnant? My money's on the 4th."

"Go to hell Rhade." Beka said, her voice cracking.

"I'm already there."

Harper was the first one to speak. "You're pregnant?" He sounded shocked, upset, confused.

"Yeah." Beka replied off-hand. She stood up to go. "Congratulations to me, now if you'll excuse I have a supply run to get to."

The room was silent as she left, everyone was shocked by Rhade's careless handling of the situation. Harper went for a drink, Trance running after him whilst Dylan sat there get angrier by the minute. He really did want to hurt Rhade. Rhade looked up from his depleting source of alcohol to see Dylan's fist- moments before it struck him in the face. He fell to the floor with a cry of surprise.

"What the hell was that for?" Rhade shouted at Dylan, clutching at his nose and trying gracefully to stand to fight this unsuspected enemy.

"You had no right to say what you said. Rhade, you may be drunk but I did not think you could be such an_ ass!"_

Dylan launched in to clip Rhade around the head and down the Nietzschean went again. Smack onto the floor he landed, grabbing at the table as he fell, knocking the abandoned card game all around.

"I'm an ass now?" He asked from the floor, he was confused, being hit by his one-time captain and was going to have one bitch of a headache in the morning. "Why? Oh great Dylan am I an ass? For what? Being mean to little Becky? Please. She can handle it, she's tough enough, wouldn't you say?"

"Rhade, please refrain from _ever _talking again when you're drunk because it's just a load of crap you spout. Think _before_ you speak. Is it that hard? He replied menacingly and ducked as Rhade tried to swing an arm at him. "You have no idea how difficult this has been for her- and me actually but that's beside the point."

"Difficult for _you_?" Rhade asked, then the full picture suddenly dawned on him. He smiled a bloodied grin at Dylan. "You're the daddy aren't you? Well done Dylan. I guess you finally got the good woman into bed."

Through the anger that clouded his vision, Dylan was aware of the crowd that had gathered to watch the fight and of how he should be somewhere else, maybe check that Beka was all right, quite possibly after quickly icing down the knuckles on his right hand. _Rhade has hard head, _Dylan noticed.

"Rhade, you're making a fool of yourself. I think it's time for a nap- don't you?" Dylan raised his right hand and brought it crashing down on Rhade's cheek, knocking him clean out.

"Damn it." He muttered to himself- wringing his hand against his chest. "Harper got any ice?"

"Sure thing boss." With that, he scampered off jumping over an unconscious Rhade as he went. Dylan turned around to see Beka standing there, a look on her face that he couldn't read. _I'm in trouble,_ he thought but was cut off when Beka pulled him into a hug.

"You beat up Rhade?" She asked, standing back and smiling at Dylan. "Not a good move."

"You saw?" Dylan asked, still reeling from the contact with Beka. Her hair bounced as she nodded.

"Yes, I saw. I was standing by the doorway the whole time. I _think _you may have gone a little over the top." She said, tapping Rhade lightly on the shin with her foot. "He's gonna feel bad tomorrow. So am I... But now I really have to go before I get questioned on the whole 'I got pregnant' thing."

Dylan noticed, somewhat elatedly, that that was the first time she had casually mentioned it.

She bit her lip and looked like she was going to say something else but instead she turned and left. They still had a long way to go.

Rhade groaned from the floor and Dylan leant down to help him up.

"Did you hit me?" Rhade mumbled through a split lip.

"Yes I did." Dylan replied proudly. "Sorry about that."

Rhade grabbed for his bottle- that had miraculously not been harmed. Seeing the look of disgust on Dylan's face, Rhade felt he had to explain himself.

"It's for uh, medicinal purposes."

* * *

**Longest chapter to date I think. Go me. **


	4. Napping

**Where to go now... Sorry if updates on this and 'Matchbox' are a little scarce (or short) in the coming couple of months but I have exams soon and need to focus more on that. **

* * *

Dylan was napping; he had decided it was his favourite hobby. It was not messy, confusing or, and this was always a bonus, fatal. Unless it goes on for too long and someone comes up to him in his sleep and tries to strangle him. In which case it would be fatal.

An energetic beeping on his door rudely awoke Dylan from his slumber. He had a visitor, he never had visitors, not on the Andromeda at least. She was a dead-ship.

"Who is it?" He mumbled into his pillow. Silently adding, _go away._

"It's Beka. Can I come in?" She asked, not waiting for an answer. She burst into his room and raced over to his bed, a wide grin on her face. She was getting bigger, there was a definite bump underneath her top and it was going away anytime soon.

"Yes, Beka. You may come in." Dylan said sarcastically, smiling up at her. He moved over slightly so she could perch next to him on the bed. She smiled insanely at him again and bode him good morning.

"You're unusually chirpy for someone who is not... usually chirpy." He frowned and so did Beka- that made no sense.

" Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well, I had another scan." She said excitedly, jumping around to face Dylan.

Dylan's face fell.

"Are you not going to include me in these events, Beka? 'Cause I would kind of like to see the kid too." He said, the words coming out harsher than he wanted them to. He wondered why she was so eager to do that alone, to not include him in things unless it suited her. But his momentary anger at Beka dissipated when he looked back at her. He almost forgot to breathe when he realised that this was his family. Not very well far along and not planned but still- _this is it, Hunt. This is yours._

"You were asleep and I was impatient." She argued, pulling herself up off the bed. She stopped as Dylan's arm came out and she felt his hand grasp at hers. She flopped back down again and stared at the floor. _I won't say sorry,_ she thought stubbornly to herself.

"Impatient?" Dylan's voice was softer this time. His hand still clasped around hers.

"To see our son. Again. We need to think up some names." She said absently. Beka handed a flexi to Dylan and lay down on the bed next to him, not much caring for personal space. Anyway, they had been a lot closer than this before.

"There you go. That's your baby." She said and promptly fell asleep. Dylan lightly kissed her forehead and smiling to himself he looked at Beka's flexi on which he could see his son.

-

Marika watched in the shadows, her face contorted in anger as she realised that she had another obstacle to overcome if she wanted her husband back. That woman would die.

**

* * *

**

**Something is actually going to happen in this story now, well that's the plan... I never got though why the same actress played the black hole/Marika as played Andromeda's sister-ship. Did they run out of actresses? **


	5. Husbands

**Sun is back- this story was feeling lonely so I thought I should pay it some attention. Of course that means I will neglect Matchbox for a while. I would be a terrible mother...**

**Also my exams are all done so hopefully updates should be a bit more regular now! You should know by now that I tend to write shortish chapters. But I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

"I was your husband?" Dylan asked with shock, staring at beautiful exotic woman before him- a look of confusing gracing his usually politician-straight face.

She smiled at him, her lips spread out in front of perfect teeth, he could see why he _could _be with someone like her.

Then into his mind popped Beka; she was smiling excitedly at him, shouting furiously at him, passionately kissing him. Then Beka was staring up at him, her blue eyes misted over as he lowered himself into-

"I loved you." Marika all but shouted her words, affectively severing the connection to the images revolving around Dylan's mind. He hiccoughed and refocused on the woman standing before him.

"I still love you." She said again, this time more earnestly. Marika stepped closer, took Dylan's calloused hands in her ridiculously smooth ones. Stroking the skin, she moved even closer, Dylan felt his eyes involuntarily slide shut. Dylan felt her breath lightly on his lips, Dylan felt himself about to lose his five senses. _We have lift off._

"Hey, Black Hole lady. You step away from the three hundred year old man." Beka's voice cut through the moment sharply, no mistaking this for a daydream...

"Beka! Am I glad to see you." Laughed Dylan, relief flooded through his body as he scooted away from Marika to stand beside his pregnant... Girlfriend? Friend? First officer? Oh, if only the Highguard could see him now.

He would be court-marshalled for sure- at least with Gaheris he had had it far easier, no risk of impregnating him.

"And you, Dylan." Beka turned to Dylan, ignoring the stormy look on Marika's face. "What will little Jumping Joe in here think of his dad making out with women who are avatars of black holes that tried to kill you?"

As she spoke she kept pointing to her inflated belly, as if the belly was not a big enough sign.

"I love him." Marika helpfully inserted.

"She said we were married." Dylan whispered looking down at his feet, this was a very uncomfortable situation for him. Then he realised that Beka had not had a quick answer back, something was wrong.

The silence grew uglier.

...

...

...

It went on for far too long.

_Someone break it, please?_

"You were married? But Dylan for god sakes, keep it in your pants for once will you?" Finally, angry Beka was here.

"I don't know what to say to that, Beka."

"Good, because honestly if you were to marry anyone it should be I'm the one carrying your freakin' baby around."

With that, Beka flounced off as best she could whilst trying not to think about what she just implied to Dylan.

Dylan only stood there and attempted to fiercely growl- he had spent enough time around moody Nietzcheans to be able to pull it off. Sadly, it came out as a small squeak.

Dylan hiccoughed again and hoped Marika had not noticed.

Marika smiled inwardly, this plan as working- tear them apart, kill the competition and comfort her love in his time of need.

It all seemed so simple. So easy.

She just had to help them out with some sunshine problem first.

Gain their trust and get into their beds.

"I'm sorry Dylan."Pouted Marika huskily, fiddling with her dark hair and gazing forlornly at him with her lightless eyes. She let her voice catch in her throat when she continued. "I should not pressure you into this, but still... You are _my _husband."

Dylan tried the growling thing again- it came out a little better.

_Do the 'heavy shoulders' thing as you walk off Dylan, that will look moody and impressive. _Dylan told himself as walked away from Marika, she was the last thing he wanted to deal with and he needed to talk to Rhade about flying at the exactly correct angle.

If anyone could do it, a smug, proud Nietzschean male could.


	6. Dylan's interlude

"So, _then_ she says 'if you should be marrying anyone it should be me.' I mean what the _hell _am I meant to do now, hey? Propose to Beka?"

"Would that be so bad?" The voice asked, neglecting to inform the man she knew exactly what had happened for she had been there too.

"No, it just... She'd see through it, if I were to marry that woman I'd do it because I love her not because it's the _proper _thing to do. And then there's the whole Marida problem, apparently I belong to her."

Dylan continued to vent, waving his hands around like a mad man as he tried to collect his thoughts.

"So you don't love her?" The questioning continued.

"Of course I _love _her, it's just- she doesn't feel the same way. And if she does then... **Where **exactly can two people get married on Seefra? 'Cause there's no way in the Empress' name Rhade is gonna do it. "

"What are you going to do about Marika, Captain?" The voice asked again, albeit sluggishly- like a record being too slow.

Dylan sighed and dropped his heavy head into his hands. He looked up and surveyed his surroundings, the light was dim on the command deck; he wished it was like the old days- bright, shiny and full of hope.

"I don't know Andromeda, I don't know... I mean we need her for this mission- an anchor point for Rhade is crucial. But after that, who knows."

A ghostly hand, attached to an even fainter hologram of the Andromeda Ascendant reached out, to awkwardly pat Dylan on the back.

"You'll figure it out- you always do"

The only response from Dylan was a grunt, as his head seem to bury deeper into hands.

* * *

SORRY! It's been ages since an update- but here you go... AND it turns out the black hole's name was Mari**D**a not Marika... Sorry guys, bad hearing on my part I guess.

I know it's really short but that's because I kind of need to watch the episode again so I can continue, because I've forgotten what happens in what order- then (very quickly) a chapter where something actually happens will be put up-- hopefully by tomorrow.


	7. Goldish

"It's minor nerve damage, his hand will be fine in a few days." Dylan said, weaving past Beka- whilst keeping a nice distance away from his former _wife. _He may not have quite the problem with Marida as he was making out but it was safer, much safer with Beka around to avoid Marida.

"Let me do it!" Beka jumped eagerly at the chance to do something other than sit around thinking about ways to kill Marida, contemplate how she was going to baby-proof the Maru and remind herself coffee was off limits now.

"NO!" Dylan barked.

The look of indignation on her face spoke more than words ever could. The words came anyway.

"Why not?"

"You're pregnant! You can't still be all for risking your life now there's the baby, can you? No, you stay here- I'll do it."

"NO!" Marida's cry echoed Dylan's only mere moments before; she stepped closer to Dylan, her face portraying utter fear. She reached her hand up to caress his cheek but it fell back against her side a second later. "Beka is a good pilot; she _needs _to be the one to fly this mission. Plus... Dylan, I don't want you out of my sight."

Dylan smiled at Marida but then turned to Beka with his eyebrows raised.

"Just let me fly this one, Beka- if it was less dangerous of course I'd let you go but..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say next- Beka had her arms folded across her chest and a scowl was now engraved on her face.

"Fine, I'll just lock myself in a tower made of pink, fluffy padding until this one pops out shall I?" Moaned Beka, but there was a glint in her eye and a pull of a smile at her lips.

Dylan caught her eye and grinned back at her. "That'd be great... So I'll be the one to fly the Maru, with your anchor point I can't fail."

His faith in Marida astounded Beka. As Dylan walked out of the room- his solid, _tough-guy_ walk back, Beka turned to Marida, noticing with some alarm the deep, black hollow of her eyes and how angry they made her look.

Marida shifted her gaze to stare straight at the other woman, a smile formed over her perfect teeth.

"You know, _Beka_, you may be pregnant but that is no reason why that should be the reason to not do the job. Dylan knows you're the best pilot, surely that should take precedence over the size of the person flying. Don't you think?"

Beka stood there; her hand laying on top of her stomach- the urge to protect her child was already coming through, even if it was from a woman who _shouldn't _be a threat.

"What are you saying?"

"You should be flying."

"I will be." Beka said determinedly, as she walked away.

* * *

"Beka?" Trance entered the Obs deck to find Beka sat against the wall staring into nothing. Her hands were clasped tight on her belly and a smile was on her face. She didn't look up even as Trance came closer, her golden hair bouncing as she walked. "Are you alright?"

"Could you go find Dylan for me, please?" Whispered Beka. Trance however, stood her ground.

"He just got back from the pinhole thing, it went OK. Anyway, I thought you were going to arrogantly defy Dylan and do it yourself?" Trance asked. Honestly, she was curious as to why her daring, fiery, old friend had suddenly sat this one out.

"He kicked."

Trance jumped out of her skin.

"Dylan kicked you?"

"No! No, the baby kicked. He still is actually and then I realised, I couldn't go out there- I may have been save but as Rhade was saying one small mistake and you're still dead. The baby kicked and I knew that from now on. I have to stay alive. No more risk all points, fighting or _coffee."_

Oddly enough Trance is the one who seems to be glowing, the smile on her face practically lighting up the whole room. The childlike grin Trance had made Beka grin even more.

"Can I feel?"

Beka nodded enthusiastically, her grey-blue eyes shining bright. "But then will you go find Dylan for me?"

* * *

Marida was staring at him; her head was tilted at an inhuman angle, the light was reflecting off her hair and her eyes looked so very alive... The woman before him reminded him of dancing but he did not know why. He stared back, a little boy looking at something older then time itself but then, why was he the one who looked aged?

Time was taking its toll on Captain Hunt, when he watched Marida he _felt _old. But then he thought of Beka, his son and what they offered him; love, security and a life happier than a restoration that never seemed to be complete.

"So it is done, you have no need of me do you Dylan?" Asked Marida- her voice overtly melancholy.

_Let me stay._

"But we can still be together, can't we my love?" She persisted, trying to draw a reaction out of her husband.

Dylan was about to answer when he saw Trance, skipping up to them and humming to herself. For a second he sworn she had been purple again.

"Beka's looking for you, Dylan. She's on the Obs deck." She sang her words and then skipped off again laughing but not before sending the 'evils' in Marida's way. The black hole's avatar reflected the look perfectly.

Trance never really liked black holes or people who manipulated her friends. Then quick as it came the look was gone, leaving all wondering whether it had ever been there in the first place.

Dylan tore off down the corridor, running like a torpedo to escape his past 'love'. He hoped she wasn't wagging her tail behind him. The Obs deck door swooshed open for him and he stepped inside.

"You wanted me?"

"He kicked."

* * *

**A/N: Rhade and Harper are going to have to appear in this story soon but it's hard to look after six or so different characters and for them all to feel appreciated. And this was over one thousand words, discounting the author's note, which is good in my book. But only by one word. **


End file.
